Îáæèãàþùèé õîëîä
by dark-9
Summary: Àïîêðèô... ê èñòîðèè Ôðîñò è åå ãèáåëè... "Âñå-áûëî-ñîâñåì-ïî-äðóãîìó"


ÎÁÆÈÃÀÞÙÈÉ ÕÎËÎÄ  
  
Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: Ýòî ÀÏÎÊÐÈÔ. Çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ èìåþ íàãëîñòü çàÿâèòü: Midway áûë íå ïðàâ, âñå áûëî ñîâñåì ïî-äðóãîìó. Ïîýòîìó, òåì, êîãî ïîäîáíûå âåùè ðàçäðàæàþò - óáåäèòåëüíàÿ ïðîñüáà íå ÷èòàòü.  
  
Ïåðñîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò Midway, ÿ íè íà ÷òî íå ïðåòåíäóþ, âûãîäû íå èçâëåêàþ è òý ïý.  
  
I'm the snow on your lips  
  
The freezing taste, the silvery sip  
  
I'm the breath on your hair  
  
The endless nightmare, devil's lair...  
  
Nightwish, "Feel For You"  
  
-Òû èäèîò. Òû ïðîñòî èäèîò!   
  
Äåâóøêà, ïîõîæàÿ íà ïàíêà, íàâåðíîå, èç-çà âûêðàøåííûõ â ñèíèé öâåò âîëîñ, îòâåðíóëàñü îò ñâîåãî ñïóòíèêà.   
  
Äåâóøêà ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî íåóâåðåííûõ øàãîâ. Ïîêàçíîå òîðæåñòâî èñòî÷àëî ëîæü.   
  
Îñòàíîâèëàñü.  
  
-Èäèîò, - ïîâòîðèëà îíà.  
  
Òîò, ê êîìó îòíîñèëñÿ äàííûé ýïèòåò - âûñîêèé ìóæåñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, çàìåð íåïîäâèæíî, è ïåïåë ñîææåííîãî ìèðà óæå ïîêðûâàë, ïîäîáíî çûáó÷èì ïåñêàì, åãî íîãè. Êàçàëîñü, îí î ÷åì-òî çàäóìàëñÿ... íî ïî ãóáàì è ïîäáîðîäêó ñòåêàëà ñòðóéêà êðîâè, à èç êëþ÷èöû òîð÷àëà ðóêîÿòü êèíæàëà.  
  
Íå ðóêîÿòü.  
  
Îñêîëîê ëüäà.  
  
Äåâóøêà-"ïàíê" ðàññìåÿëàñü. Îíà íå æåëàëà ïîêà óõîäèòü. Ïî ìíîãèì ïðè÷èíàì, è îäíà èç íèõ - åå èäåàëüíàÿ ïîáåäà, òîòàëüíîå òîðæåñòâî. Ïîëó÷è êàéô, äåòêà.  
  
Îíà ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê ìóæ÷èíå è èçäåâàòåëüñêè óõìûëüíóëàñü:  
  
-×òî, "ó÷èòåëü"? Òâîÿ æå ñòèõèÿ ïðè÷èíÿåò òåáå áîëü? È êàêîâî ýòî - áûòü çàìîðîæåííûì?  
  
Îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.  
  
-Õà, - ïðîäîëæàëà "ïàíê". - ß áûëà î òåáå ëó÷øåãî ìíåíèÿ. Òû òàêîé íàèâíûé... õà-õà, äîâåð÷èâ, êàê ìëàäåíåö... Íî, çíàåøü ëè, ìíå òîæå íðàâèòñÿ âëàñòü è Àìóëåò òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ, à òû óìðåøü! À ÿ âåðíóñü ïîáåäèòåëüíèöåé è ñòàíó Ãëàâîé Ëèí-Êóýé, è...  
  
Îíà æàäíî èñêàëà õîòü êàêîé-òî ðåàêöèè. Íàïðàñíî.  
  
-Òüôó, - ñåëà ðÿäîì. - Íåóæåëè òåáå áåçðàçëè÷íà äàæå ñîáñòâåííàÿ ñìåðòü?!  
  
-Íåò, Ôðîñò, - ñêàçàë ìóæ÷èíà. Ãîâîðèë òÿæåëî, òî÷íî â ãîðëî åìó âëèëè íîâîêàèí. - Íå áåçðàçëè÷íà. Íî åñëè òàê ðåøèëè Áîãè...  
  
-Ïîøåë òû ñî ñâîèìè áîãàìè, Ñàá-Çèðî! - êðèêíóëà Ôðîñò. - Äóìàåøü, òû íå äîñòàë ìåíÿ ôàòàëèçìîì? Òàê âîò, ñîîáùàþ: ÄÎÑÒÀË! Äà, è ãäå òåïåðü òâîé Ðýéäåí? ß - òâîÿ ïîìîùíèöà - ÿ ðàíèëà òåáÿ è áðîñèëà ïîäûõàòü íà çàäâîðêàõ ìèðîâ - è ÷òî?! Ãäå ãðîì è ìîëíèè ãðåøíèöå? Õà-õà!  
  
Ôðîñò îñòåðâåíåëî ñõâàòèëà êàêîé-òî êàìåíü è øâûðíóëà âïåðåäè ñåáÿ. Êàìåíü øåëêîâî çàñêîëüçèë ïî ïåïëó, è ïóñòûíÿ ïîñìåðòèÿ çàòÿíóëà íåèçáûâíóþ ÷àðóþùå-æóòêóþ ïåñíü.  
  
Ñàá-Çèðî ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó, íî â ïîçâîíî÷íèê óæå ïðîðîñëè íèòè èíåÿ ñ êèíæàëà Ôðîñò. Îí ïîäóìàë î ñåìåéíîì ïðîêëÿòüå: åãî áðàò ïîãèá îò åãî æå îðóæèÿ, òåïåðü è îí...  
  
Âíåçàïíî íàêàòèëà êîëþ÷àÿ áîëü. Êàê ñèìâîë ïðåäàòåëüñòâà. Îí èçáðàë Ôðîñò ñðåäè òûñÿ÷è êàíäèäàòîâ, ïîðó÷èëñÿ çà íåå ïåðåä Áîãàìè...   
  
Ëó÷øàÿ ó÷åíèöà.   
  
Èäåàëüíûé âðàã.  
  
Îí ïðîøåïòàë óïðåê. È ïðèãëóøåííûé ýòîò ïîëóñòîí çàñòàâèë Ôðîñò ïîäïðûãíóòü. Îíà ðàñõîõîòàëàñü, íî â ñìåõ âïëåëèñü òðåùèíêè èñòåðèêè:  
  
-ß - ïðåäàòåëü... Íàðóøèòåëü Êàíîíîâ ×åñòè?! Îõ, íó òû è èäèîò, Ñàá-Çèðî, - èçëþáëåííîå ðóãàòåëüñòâî îíà ïðîãîâîðèëà ñ âîæäåëåíèåì. - Òû òàê íè÷åãî è íå ïîíÿë!  
  
-Ïîíÿë, - îí çàêàøëÿëñÿ, êàïåëüêè êðîâàâîé ïåíû ðàçáèâàëèñü ñòåêëÿøêàìè î áóëûæíèêè. - Òðè áëèçêèõ ÷åëîâåêà áûëî ó ìåíÿ. Âñåõ ïîòåðÿë. Áðàòà - óáèëè, äðóãà - òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëè â ðîáîòà, ó÷åíèöà - îáìåíÿëà íà ãëàâåíñòâî â Êëàíå... Òû æåñòîêà, Ôðîñò. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ... òû íå íóæäàåøüñÿ áîëåå â ó÷èòåëå.   
  
Ôðîñò ïîáëåäíåëà. Ñæàëà êóëàêè. Â îãðîìíûõ ãëàçàõ îòòåíêà òóìàííîãî íåáà çàáëåñòåëè ñëåçèíêè:  
  
-Óïðåêàåøü ìåíÿ, Ñàá-Çèðî?! ß ïðîøëà âåñü ýòîò àä ñ òîáîé, äî êîíöà ñðàæàëàñü íà òâîåé ñòîðîíå. Íî òû òàê íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿë! Ìíå íå íóæåí ÷åðòîâ Àìóëåò è Êëàí, ìíå íóæåí ÒÛ, Ñàá-Çèðî, ÒÛ! Íî ðàçâå òû çàìå÷àë ìåíÿ, ðàçâå âèäåë âî ìíå æåíùèíó?! Êóäà òàì...  
  
Ôðîñò ðâàíóëàñü ê ïîêà åùå æèâîé "ñòàòóå", âîíçèëà íîãòè â ëèöî Ñàá-Çèðî:  
  
-Ñåìü âðàò ïðåèñïîäíåé ìèíîâàëà ÿ - ðàäè òåáÿ. Ñåìü ñìåðòåé áûëà ãîòîâà ïðèíÿòü - ðàäè òåáÿ. Íî òû ñëèøêîì âåëèê äëÿ ìàëûøêè Ôðîñò, ïðàâäà, ñóïåð-÷åìïèîí Ñàá-Çèðî?! Ìîë÷èøü?! È ìîë÷è... À ìîæåò, òû åå ëþáèøü - Êèòàíó... Êîíå÷íî, ïðèíöåññà Ýäåíèè - íå ÷åòà ó÷åíèöå... òîëüêî ïðèíöåññà-òî âûáðàëà Îãîíü - Ëþ Êýíãà, íå òåáÿ...  
  
Îíà ñîãíóëàñü ïîïîëàì, ðûäàÿ ãîðüêî, áåçíàäåæíî, áóäòî äåâî÷êà-ïîäðîñòîê, êîòîðîé îäíîêëàññíèê ðàçáèë ñåðäöå.  
  
-Ôðîñò, - îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà ïðîèçíåñ Ñàá-Çèðî. Îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, ïðîöåññ îëåäåíåíèÿ çàâåðøåí íà äåâÿíîñòî ïðîöåíòîâ. Îí çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ íå çàòèõàòü - íàâåêè.   
  
-Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, Ôðîñò... ß áîÿëñÿ îñêîðáèòü òåáÿ... âïðî÷åì, íåâàæíî... äà, ÿ èäèîò, Ôðîñò. Ïðîñòè.  
  
-Òàê òû... ëþáèë ìåíÿ?! - äåâóøêà îòîðâàëàñü îò ñóõîãî êàìåíèñòîãî ïåïëà, ñòðÿõíóëà ãàëüêîïîäîáíûå êðîøêè ñ ðóê.   
  
-ß íå çíàþ, - ÷åòâåðòü óëûáêè. Ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ... è ñòðàííî ñâåòëàÿ, áóäòî æåñòîêîñòü è íåíàâèñòü ïîãèáëè â Ñàá-Çèðî, à äóøà - åùå íåò. - ß ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë... íî òåïåðü äóìàþ - äà.  
  
-Îõ, - âûäîõíóëà Ôðîñò. Îíà îáíÿëà ïðîíçèòåëüíî-õîëîäíîå òåëî Ñàá-Çèðî, ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó áåçóìíî íàäåÿñü ñïàñòè, ñîãðåòü åãî... Îíà âïèëàñü â åãî ãóáû, ïîêðûòûå ãóñòåþùåé ÷åðíîé êðîâüþ, ëåäÿíûå, ñëîâíî ãóáû ìåðòâåöà. Ôðîñò öåëîâàëà åãî, çàõëåáûâàÿñü ñëåçàìè, ñëàäêîé àãîíèåé, à åå äûõàíèå çàñòûâàëî ïðè÷óäëèâûìè óçîðàìè èíåÿ íà ëèöå Ñàá-Çèðî.  
  
×òî-òî ñòðàøíîå, èçâðàùåííîå, ïîäîáíîå íåêðîôèëèè - èëè ñëèøêîì ïîçäíåìó îáúÿñíåíèþ - áûëî â ýòîé àëîãè÷íîé ñòðàñòè. Íî èñêðèñòàÿ ñåòêà óìèðàíèÿ îòñòðàíèëàñü îò Ñàá-Çèðî, è îí ñóäîðîæíî íàñëàæäàëñÿ ñóìàñøåäøèìè, áîëüíûìè ïîöåëóÿìè-òåðçàíèÿìè Ôðîñò. Îí îòâå÷àë åé íåâçèðàÿ íà ñêîâûâàþùèå êðèñòàëëèêè õðóñòàëüíî-ëüäèñòûõ öâåòîâ, è ñåðäöå åãî âñå áèëîñü â ìåðçëîé òþðüìå ïîãèáàþùåãî òåëà. Íå æåëàëî îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ.   
  
-Ñàá-Çèðî... Ñàá-Çèðî, - ñëåçû Ôðîñò ñòåêàëè ïî åãî ùåêàì, èñïàðÿÿ âåðõíþþ êîðî÷êó ëüäà, ôîðìèðóÿ èåðîãëèôè÷åñêèå íà÷åðòàíèÿ èñêðèñòûõ äîðîæåê.  
  
-Óõîäè, Ôðîñò, - âíåçàïíî âûäîõíóë áûâøèé ïîâåëèòåëü Õîëîäà. - Òû äàëà ìíå íåñêîëüêî ëèøíèõ ìèíóò æèçíè - è îíè ñòîèëè áîëüøå âñåé ïðåäûäóùåé. Ñïàñèáî. Áëàãîñëîâëÿþ òåáÿ, Ôðîñò, Ãëàâà Ëèí-Êóýé... íî òåïåðü óõîäè: ïîðòàë Íå-Ìèðà ñìûêàåòñÿ.  
  
-Íåò! Íåò, Ñàá-Çèðî!..  
  
-Óõîäè!  
  
-ß íå áðîøó òåáÿ! ß óìðó çäåñü - ñ òîáîé!  
  
Äðîæàùèìè ïàëüöàìè îíà îáõâàòèëà ñîñóëüêó-êèíæàë, ñëîìàâ íîãîòü äî ìÿñà, âûðâàëà åãî èç ðàíû...  
  
-Íå ñìåé, Ôðîñò, ÿ ïðèêàçûâàþ - íå ñìåé! - êðèêíóë Ñàá-Çèðî, èáî îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî õî÷åò ñäåëàòü ó÷åíèöà.  
  
Ôðîñò óëûáàëàñü. Áåçìÿòåæíî, êàê ðåáåíîê, íàøåäøèé ðåøåíèå òðóäíîé çàäà÷êè.   
  
Ôðîñò - ñ÷àñòëèâåéøàÿ èç ñìåðòíûõ.  
  
-Ñòèõèÿ Õîëîäà! Óñëûøü ìåíÿ, Ïîñâÿùåííóþ òåáå! - çàïåëà Ôðîñò â ÷åðíèëüíî-áàãðîâîå íåáî.  
  
-Ïðåêðàòè! ß - çàïðåùàþ! - îðàë Ñàá-Çèðî, íî îíà èãíîðèðîâàë åãî.  
  
-Äà ïðèìåøü òû âìåñòî íåãî - ìåíÿ!.. - Ôðîñò ñíîâà óëûáíóëàñü, ðàäîñòíî, îáëåã÷åííî. Êàçàëîñü, çà ñïèíîé øåëåñòåëè ïóøèñòûå êðûëüÿ.  
  
Êèíæàë ñ ïðèìåðçøåé êðîâüþ Ñàá-Çèðî âîøåë ïîä ëåâîå ðåáðî ñ ñî÷íûì, ìÿãêèì âñïëåñêîì.  
  
Ôðîñò òèõî âñõëèïíóëà - íå îò áîëè, âåäü èððàöèîíàëüíûé ìîðîç âãðûçñÿ â íåå, îáðóáèâ âñå íåðâíûå îêîí÷àíèÿ, à ïîòîìó ÷òî ãëÿíóëà â ãëàçà Ñàá-Çèðî.  
  
Ñàìàÿ áåññâåòíàÿ áåçäíà óæàñà ïîëûõíóëà â íèõ.  
  
-Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, - êðîòêî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Ôðîñò. - ß íåïîñëóøíàÿ ó÷åíèöà... íî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ!  
  
È îíà óïàëà íà èññóøåííûå ïåðìàíåíòíîé ãèáåëüþ Íå-Ìèðà êàìíè, ðàçìåòàâøèñü ìèðèàäàìè áðèëëèàíòîâ-îñêîëêîâ, ðàçíîöâåòíûõ, ïîëûõàþùèõ, ïîòðÿñàþùå ïðåêðàñíûõ, è ìðà÷íûé ïåéçàæ áóäòî âîñêðåñ èç íåáûòèÿ æóòêèì è âîñõèòèòåëüíûì êàðíàâàëîì...  
  
Ñàá-Çèðî ïîäïîëç ê êðóïèíêàì, êîãäà-òî áûâøèì Ôðîñò. Îí ñõâàòèë èõ ãîðñòüþ, è îíè íå òàÿëè, ïîäìèãèâàÿ åìó.  
  
-Ôðîñò... íåò, - îí ñêîð÷èëñÿ â ìó÷èòåëüíîé ïîçå çàïðåäåëüíîãî ãîðÿ.   
  
Òðîèõ ëþáèë îí - òðîèõ è ïîòåðÿë...  
  
...Ëèøü ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ñàá-Çèðî î÷íóëñÿ. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îí îòêëþ÷èëñÿ - ñèäåë è ïëàêàë, íå îòäàâàÿ îò÷åòà â ýòîì, çàõëåñòíóòûé îò÷àÿíèåì, ñëîâíî ëàâèíîé.  
  
-Áóäüòå âû ïðîêëÿòû! - ïðîêðè÷àë îí íåáåñàì.  
  
Âñïûøêà. Ñàá-Çèðî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Íå-Ìèð òåïåðü èñïåïåëèò åãî... âîò è õîðîøî.  
  
-Âñòàíü, âîèí Ëèí-Êóýé, - ðàçäàëñÿ âåëè÷åñòâåííûé ãîëîñ.  
  
-Ðýéäåí?! Êàêîãî... - Ñàá-Çèðî âñêî÷èë, øâûðíóë Àìóëåò áîãó Ãðîìà:  
  
-Çàáåðè ïîáðÿêóøêó! À ìåíÿ îñòàâü çäåñü - ñ Ôðîñò!..  
  
-Îíà óìåðëà, Ñàá-Çèðî, - íåãðîìêî ñêàçàë Ðýéäåí. - È êàê áû òåáå íè áûëî áîëüíî, òû îáÿçàí æèòü. Èíà÷å åå æåðòâà áåññìûñëåííà.   
  
-Íåò... ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî, Ðýéäåí.  
  
-Òàê ðàñïîðÿäèëàñü ñóäüáà. Ïîéäåì æå, âîèí Ëèí-Êóýé: ïîðòàë çàêðûâàåòñÿ.  
  
Ñàá-Çèðî ìîë÷àë. Äîëãî. Ñëåçû òåêëè è òåêëè, íî åìó âñå ðàâíî... ÷òî æ, íàñëàæäàéòåñü çðåëèùåì - ëåäÿíîé íèíäçÿ óìååò ïëàêàòü... êîãäà ó íåãî íå îñòàëîñü áîëüøå íè÷åãî.  
  
Ïîòîì îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ - íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî, ðåçêî. Âîþùèé âåòåð ïîòèõîíüêó õîðîíèë îñêîëêè ïîä ïåïëîì, è èíîé ìîãèëû íå òðåáîâàëîñü Ôðîñò.  
  
Ðýéäåí êèâíóë: "Ïîéäåì".  
  
Ñàá-Çèðî ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì. Íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü... îí çàïðåòèë ñåáå îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ, è óæå ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàâåêè ñîìêíóëñÿ çà íèìè ïîðòàë, Ñàá-Çèðî çàêðè÷àë, è ïóñòûíè Íå-Ìèðà, ïîäîáíî óùåëüþ Ëàììîò, ñîõðàíÿò ýòîò êðèê íà òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ:  
  
-ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ôðîñò!.. 


End file.
